1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data encryption and recovery; more specifically, the present invention relates to data encryption and recovery with multiple input signature register.
2. Background of the Invention
Data encryption is required in many situations, such as data transfer and data storage, to ensure the security of the information. Encryption can be very complicated; and, as a result, the encryption devices are getting larger, more time consuming and very inflexible. The encryption parameters may need to be changed to facilitate different conditions. And it is very difficult to modify such a complicated encryption device just to alter several parameters. Furthermore, having a complicated encryption device also means that the recovery device will also be large, slow and inflexible.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art data transfer system. The sender transfers programmed data to the receiver, which has a check device. The check device in the receiver confirms whether the programmed data is correct. If the programmed data is confirmed to be correct, the data will then be processed. If the programmed data is not correct, the receiver will halt. Although the programmed data cannot be read, Bus 1 can be uncovered and a simulate device is used to simulate the same data through another bus, Bus 2. Therefore, the simulation action exposes the programmed data and risks data integrity.
It is required to have an encryption device that is easy to implement, flexible and reliable, and also a data transferring system that can be easily modified without the needs of manual intervention.